Midnight Sweet
by WritersBlockQueen
Summary: Fudou couldnt sleep, goes downstairs to spend time with someone? Hm..    Not good with summaries  a Haruna/Fudou Fiction. Please Review !


Me: Hello everyone! This is my first fanfic and I really hope I didn't make a boring or stupid story… Hopefully some will like :)

Haruna: This is about me and Fudou-san?

Me: Yeah.. *smiles*

Fudou: You sick woman… do you know that I'm gonna get murdered once "he" reads this?

Me: H-hey! Watch it! I mean… some people like this pairing! Including me! Besides… hes never gonna know….

Haruna: Well, I don't mind ^^ Theres no bloodshed or Death, so I think its not a problem.. Ne, Fudou-san? ^^

Fudou: Uh… *blushes* yeah… whatever…

Me: Haruna, if you please…

Haruna: Gladly! WritersBlockQueen doesn't own the anime INAZUMA ELEVEN or even the characters, But she owns this story and the idea… :)

Me: Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Midnight Sweets<strong>

(Takes Place before they're match with Orpheus)

Inazuma Japan has just got through some tough training, everyone exhausted and tired.

'That was great guys!' Grinned a tired looking Captain (Endou, Who else?)

Everyone was panting hard, and was on the verge of collapsing. But they felt good that they got hard training.

'Everyone, Time to wash up, dinner's ready!' Aki called out to them. With that, they're all washed up and fed, and then they all went to bed.

X-x-x-x- Midnight –x-x-x-X

Fudou was tossing and turning in his bed. Trying hard to fall a sleep, but failed miserably. Finally, he gave up and sat on the bed.

'This sucks,'' He muttered under his breath 'Why the hell cant I sleep?' Frustrated, he got up,took a grey hoodie and walked out of the room. He saw that the halls were empty and all of his teammates are asleep in their rooms. 'Tch. Lucky bastards…'

'Damn, Im exhausted. But why can't I sleep?' He wondered as I walked down the stairs. Then something caught his eye, he saw that the kitchen lights were still on. He went to take a peek and saw none other than his rivals little sister. She was still wearing her green jumpsuit with short pants, and she was covered in flour and chocolate.

'Baking, at midnight? This girl's weird.' He thought, but he got in the kitchen and greeted her anyway. 'Hey.' He said loud enough for her to hear.

'Aah!,' she jumped in surprise, 'oh, It was just you Fudou-san…' She sighed.

'Hn.' He smirked in reply.

'P-please, you shouldn't scare me like that! What if I screamed and woke up everyone else?' She pouted, then she continued to skillfully stir a big bowl of melted chocolate. (mmm… chocolate :p)

'Like I care…' he said as he opened the refrigerator and grabbed a soda. Opened it and gulped the soda down, complete silence were over them. Fudou just stared at her and Haruna became nervous.

'Uhh…' she blushed,' He's not really talkative is he? Say something! I'm nervous here!' She mentally screamed. 'Wait, why am I nervous?'

'Um…So…' She said as she tried to break the silence,' Why aren't you asleep Fudou-san?'

'Dunno.' He said bluntly and took another sip of his soda.

Haruna was getting annoyed by this. Fudou wasn't much of a talker, but its uneasy for her because he just stares at her like that.

'You know…' She started, she poured the chocolate mixture into the cupcake pan (those big square pans with holes for making cupcakes of muffins),'Besides standing there and stare, you can help me make these…'

'Why would I want to help you bake cakes in the middle of the night?' He took another sip.

'Well, for one thing, you and I are the only one awake at this hour…and it'll be a lot faster if you help me.' She reasoned with him, and then she put the pan in the oven.

'….' He just stared longer at her, it made her face more red.

'Uh, never mind. Its fine if you don't want to help.' She said as she melted some more chocolate. 'But, you better go back to sleep. Because tomorrow will be another day of hard training!' She smiled shyly at him.

'You know,' He smirked,' if you want me to company you, all you had to do is ask.' He walked closer to her and whispered in her ear, making Haruna's face flush deep crimson.

'W-what are you talking about?' She pouted again and her face was still crimson,' I-I was just asking f-for h-help… That's a-all…'

Fudou chuckled a bit and took the spoon from her hand. 'Do you always pout like that?'

'N-no!' She argued,' You just keep teasing me, so I have no choice!'

'Right.' He said sarcastically. 'Hey, now what do I do?' He asked Haruna after the chocolate was done melting.

'Oh, well for one thing, you need to wear an apron!' she smiled and handed Fudou the white apron,' Then, you can help with mixing the cupcake batter over there.' She pointed to a large silver bowl of brown batter. Fudou didn't complain and did was he was told.

'Oi, Shouldn't you be doing this in the morning? And why do you need to make all this cupcakes for?' He asked.

'Well, everyone had a hard day. So I guess something sweet might be okay once in a while…you know, so they can boost their energy!' She smiled solemnly.

'Heh,' he smirked,' so that's it… But you're all talk. How do you know that these will even taste good?'

'Well, Of course they'll taste good!' she said proudly,' I've been practicing this special recipe for a looooooooonnnnnggggg time now!'

'Special?'

'Well yeah!' she grinned. 'Don't tell anyone this, but…' her voice trailed off as if remembering something.

'When I was a kid, my brother tried to climb a tree to get a kite that was stuck there. Then he fell…' – Fudou seemed amused by this story.

'He tried hard not to cry, so I wouldn't worry.' She continued. 'Then my mom came rushing out and took us inside. Then, after she took care of my brothers scratches, she gave us each a chocolate cupcake. It was super delicious! It has melted hot chocolate on the inside, and it was also fluffy and warm on the outside. After just one bite, me and my brother just laughed and smiled. He didn't even feel his scratches anymore!' She smiled at the thought.

'We were so happy back then…' her smile quickly faded to a slight frown.' Then the next day, my parent went away. In that accident...' A small tear fell down from her eyes.

'That was the last time I tasted her cooking…'Her voice became hoarse, and she didn't talk anymore, but she whimpered in agony of her missing parents.

'Uh….' Fudou didn't know what to do,_'Damn, I shouldn't have asked. If Kidou finds out I made her cry, I'm also gonna find myself in some"__accident"__...'_

'Oh, uh,' Haruna quickly wiped her tears and smiled lightly to Fudou,' I'm sorry Fudou-san, I bet you think I'm pathetic for missing my parents, right?' she stuck her tongue out a bit.

Then without thinking he found himself embracing Haruna in a light hug. Haruna was shocked.

'D-don't you give me that stupid forced face.' He started,' Just cry all you want. There's no one but me here, so… uh..' – Fudou's face was flushed with embaressment. _'What the heck am I doing? I'm gonna get killed for this…'_

But Haruna didn't cry like Fudou had expected her to, She just returned his hug, and smiled up at him. 'Thank you.' she mouthed. But Fudou was so red, that he couldn't bare to face her, so he looked away, still blushing.

'Your such a nice person, Fudou-san…' She smiled shyly to him.

'Hn.' He replied. Then they stayed in that position for a few minutes.

'Um, Fudou-san…' Haruna said suddenly,' Y-you, can let go of me now… I'm fine…' She smiled. Then he quickly remembered what they were doing, and swiftly let go of her.

'You're so sweet!' Haruna giggled a bit.

'Shut up….' He muttered.

'Your kindof cute when you blush Fudou-san!' She smiled innocently.

'Whatever…' Fudou said, but then he faught back,' And your cute when your pouting..' –He smirked

'Uh! Stop it!' She puted and blushed again.

Then, then glared at eachother, then started laughing.

'Hahahaah, You shouldve seen your face!' Haruna giggled

'Haha, and you shouldve seen YOUR face when you pouted like that!' Fudou chuckled lightly.

'Hah…' Haruna sighed,' Well, we better finish all this…' She looked at the batter that hasn't been put in the oven yet.

'Yeah.' He said.

X-x-x-x- After they were done baking –x-x-x-X

'Yosh,' Haruna said, ' Now all we have to do it wait for it to bake!' she smiled in relief.

'How long do u think that'll be?' He sighed in exhaustion.

'About a few minutes more atleast.' She grinned, ' Oh, I hope these turn out alright!'

'Yeah, but its almost 5:30. We've been up all night!' Fudou stressed.

'Well, I did say that it was okay for you not to help!' she argued.

'Hn.' He replied as he took a seat, folded his arms and rested his head down. Then, he was fast a sleep.

'Fudou-san, the cupcakes are rea-'Haruna quickly covered her mouth, because she saw her sempai sleeping soundly.

Haruna smiled, and put the huge silver serving plate in the counter, and joined Fudou on the eating table. She sat down on the long bench-like seat across from him, and folded her arms, and rested her head down as well. After a few moments, she also fell sleep nice and easy. Then she mouthed ,' Arigatou, Fudou-san…' in her sleep.

X-x-x-x- In the morning –x-x-x-X

The team woke up, and so did the managers. They all talked about how tired they were after yesterdays practice while they went down stairs. And Aki was the first one to notice that the kitchen lights were still on.

'Hey, guys, I think Otonashi-san woke up earlier than us!' She said cheerfully.

'Hey, has anyone seen Fudou? He's gonna be late for practice…' Sakuma said.

Then, Fuyuka went into the kitchen and giggled. Everyone turned their attention to her.

'Whats wrong Fuyuppe?' Endou asked.

'I think I know where Fudou-san and Haruna-san is…' She giggled again, as she pointed the two sleeping couple in the kitchen.

'They look so piecefull.' Fubuki said innocently.

'I think those two have been dating all night long… ushishishishishi~' Kogure laughed.

'Oi, Kogure!' Tsunami warned him to keep quiet, but I guess someone already got the wrong idea. Everyone looked to Kidou, and they saw him in a burning background with an annoyed look behind his goggles.

'Oh oh…' Kabeyama said.

'Kidous gone a-wire again…' Sakuma sweatdropped, and so did everyone else.

'Fudou, I hope you had a pleasant dream…' Kidou said,' Cause you wont be getting anymore….' He was mad and angry.. his siscon mode was activated.

X-x-x-x- The End? –x-x-x-X

* * *

><p>Me: Okay! That's it!<p>

Haruna: I cant believe Fudou-san helped me cook :)

Fudou: Its not like I wanted to! *blush* I mean if I didn't give you a hand… a certain brother will get angry at me anyway..

Me: Well.. hes angry at you now… ^^'' somehow he found out.. sorry Fudou…

Fudou: WHAT? AH! *kidou came to his side and a dark aura came out of him*

Kidou: Fudou… what were you doing at night with my little sister? *gloom*

Fudou: Nothin! Nothing! Just helping! Wait… where'd you get that chainsaw? *scared*

Kidou: A convenient store across the street… *smiles evilly*

Fudou: oh… good to know… *RUNS AWAY*

Kidou: COME BACK HERE FUDOU! *chases after fudou*

Me & Haruna: *Sweatdrops*

Me: I guess that's all.. Bye folks! ^^

Haruna: Onii-chan….. -_-''

Me: They'll be fine…. I hope.


End file.
